Will She Say Yes or No
by evr1luvsajewishgrl
Summary: Logan asks Zoey a question. How will she respond? How will Chase react to it? Read it and find out. Dc: I dont own any of the character or the show Zoey 101 but I do own the plot.
1. A secret

Dc: I don't own anything in this story. No flames please.

Chokkuramonkii- I hope you like my story. Review even if you don't like give me ideas or anything.

"Zoey wait up!" Logan yelled, "I have something to tell you."

"Oh great! What does he want?" Zoey whispering to Nicole.

"Maybe he wants to have the play again" Nicole whispered back.

"NICOLE!" screamed Zoey.

"What?" Nicole asked absent mindedly. Walking in to their conversation Logan said,

"Zoey can I talk to you in private please?"

"Fine." sighed Zoey, thinking the worst of Logan.

"I wanted to tell you this since the first day I laid my eyes on you..."

"Okay spill." Zoey said impatently.

"Okay," Logan took a deep breath, "I LOVE YOU!" Zoey turned around in shock and then turned back. Logan wasn't there.

'Where did he go?' she thought.

Later that night in the girls lounge area there was a knock on the door.

"Sushi is here." Said Nicole all excited and ready to eat. Logan and Chase walked into the room.

"Look it is Logan!" whispered Nicole into Zoey's ear.

"I will pay tonight," said Zoey.

"Thanks because I am broke!" Said half the girls. Zoey walked out the door with Chase and Logan.

"Chase why were you so quiet?" Zoey asked concerned.

"I guess I am just really tired." He said warily.

"Oh I am sorry." Chase started walking and Logan stayed behind.

"About what you said earlier do you really mean it or was it a dare?" She asked Logan with her arms crossed with her eyebrows raised.

"I really mean it! I am not lying! I really do love you with all of my heart!" he said taking her hands in his.

"Aw that is so sweet Logan! It doesn't sound like you talking!" Zoey's eyes became softer.

"When you came to PCA it changed me!" He said walking a little closer to her.

"Well I got to go eat sushi before it runs out." She studarded backing away wide-eyed.

"Okay, but I have one question..." he walked toward her slowly, causing her to back into a wall. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I guess I have time for one question."

Chokkuramonkii- Thanks for reading it. Hope you liked it! Remember to review and chapter 2 will be soon!


	2. happiness

Chapter 2-

Dc: I don't own anything but the plot or any of the song. No flames.

Chokkuramonkii- Hey hope you like this chapter too. Also thanks for all the reviews. I never got that much with any other thing.lol

Chapter one review: Logan told Zoey how he feels about her and he is just about to ask her a question.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Logan all scared to hear his respond.

"Well…..Yes." replied Zoey.

Logan ran down the stairs screaming yes,yes,yes the whole way down.

"Girls meeting here, now pronto." Yelled Zoey "I am going out with Logan but be quiet."

"Why are you going out with the guy who has the second best lips on my chart." Yelled Nicole. "How rude. I should go out with him before you do." As she ran off.

"Just forget about her. She has been a little strange today." Said Dana.

"Wait, what about Chase?" said Dana.

"What do you mean? What about Chase?" said Zoey.

"He has also has a crush on you can't you tell?" said Dana.

"Yeah but…. He already asked me out and I said no because he is not for me he is just a friend of mine." Exclaimed Zoey.

"Sorry girls but I got to run. I have to go help Quinn get ready for her 2nd date." Said Zoey.

Listen to music and munching on junk food Zoey is putting Quinn's hair in French braids.

" Thanks so much for helping me get ready again. We are really becoming a good couple." Said Quinn.

"No problem. Well… you know how I am going out with Logan now?"

"Yeah."

"How do you think Chase will take it?" asked Zoey.

"Well maybe good maybe not so good. Remember I am not physic."

"Ok I just hope Logan doesn't tell Chase about us being a couple."

"Well you never know with Logan and his big mouth."

Down by the sushi bar all you could hear is loud singing. Who is it coming from you are wondering? Well if you guessed Logan you are right

Logan-

If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love

It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me

You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me

Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me

Wait till the next chapter to see if Chase finds out. If so how does he take it?


	3. Karaoke

Chapter 3-

Dc: I don't own anything of this.

Chokkuramonkii: R&R

If you liked what Logan sang in the last chapter put it in your review.

At the end of the song Chase walked in.

"Keep your voice down Logan. You are giving me a head ache." Yelled Chase trying to get it over Logan's.

"I am just so happy." HE could have kept going on with the o but then he thought about how Chase likes Zoey so he shut up.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh never mind." Said Chase trying really hard not to tell Chase the good news. At least for Logan anyways.

I already did my shift Chase so now you have to do the rest of the day.

Logan ran up the stairs to room 101. While knocking on the door he was saying "My little angel are you there?" Nicole opened the door balling her eyes out.

"Are you okay Nicole?" Logan said in the sweetest voice.

"Not really but I bet you are looking for Zoey aren't you?"

"Yes. Wait… she is already talking about the 2 of us."

"Hold on I will go get her."

When she was half way to the door Dean Rivers was on the speaker, "Everyone, we will be having a karaoke night tonight. It will be on the beach and it will start at 6. Anyone can sing."

"Logan lets sing something. But what should we sing?" said Zoey all excited.

"I know I am going to sing a song by myself. But I am not telling you what it is."

"I'll see you later tonight bye."

Later that Day on the Beach

Dean Rivers- Thank you all for coming tonight. Karaoke time is now! First will be Logan. Play the music.

Logan-its a new day  
but it all feels old.  
Its a good life  
thats what i'm told.  
But everything  
it all just feels the same  
And my high school: it felt more to me  
like a jail cell, a penitentiary.  
My time spent there  
it only made me see

That I dont ever wanna be like you.  
I dont wanna do the things you do.  
Im never gonna hear the words you say  
Cause I dont ever wanna.  
I dont ever wanna be.

You... Dont wanna be just ike you  
What im sayin is this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
you. dont wanna be you

Go to college, a university  
Get a real job, thats what they said to me  
but i could never live the way they want  
im gonna get by and just do my time  
out of step while they all get in line.  
Im just a minor threat so pay no mind  
Do you really wanna be like them  
do you really wanna be another trend  
do you wanna be part of that crowd.  
Cause i dont ever wanna.  
i dont ever wanna be you...

Shake it once thats fine  
Shake it twice thats okay  
Shake it three time you're playin with yourself

You..  
Dont wanna be just like you  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up  
Now that you feel me, sing if you're with me  
You, Dont wanna be just like you

This is the anthem throw all your hands up  
Now that you feel me, sing if you're with me  
Another Loser anthem Another Loser anthem Another Loser

Another Loser

Dean Rivers- Thank you Logan that was very good! Next will be…

Chokkuramonkii: See who will sing next and what they will sing. If you have anything you want me to add or take out just tell me in your review. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Sing sing

Chapter 4-

Dc: I do not on anything at all like the song the plot and the characters.

Chokkurramonkii: I hope you like how I added the karaoke thing. R&R!

Dean Rivers- Now up will be… Zoey and Logan. Role the music.

Zoey-Don't  
Don't  
Don't go breaking  
Don't go breaking my heart

Logan-I couldn't if I tried

Zoey-Honey if I get restless

Logan-Baby you're not that kind

Both-Ohhh Hooo  
Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)

Logan-Rite from the start

Zoey-I gave you my heart

Logan-Ohhh baby

Both-You know I gave you my heart

Both-So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
No don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my heart

Logan-And nobody told us

Zoey-Cuz nobody showed us

Logan-C'mon baby it's up to us now

Zoey-Ohhh I think we can make it

Both-Ohhh Hooo  
Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
Logan-Rite from the start

Zoey-I gave you my heart

Both-Ohhh baby  
You know I gave you my heart

Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my heart

Logan-Ohh Ohh  
You put the sparks through the flame

Zoey-I've got your heart in my sights

Both-Ohhh Hooo  
Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)

Zoey-When I was down

Logan-I was your clown

Logan-Rite from start

Zoey-I gave you my heart

Logan-Ohhh baby

Both-I gave you my heart

Logan-You hold the key to my heart

Both-Don't go breaking

Zoey-I won't go breaking

Logan-So don't go breaking my heart (I won't never)

Both-I won't go breaking your heart  
No don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my heart  
Ohhh  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Yeahhhhhhh  
I won't go breaking your heart (Don't go breaking)  
No don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my  
Don't go breakin my heart

Dean Rivers- That was amazing you two. You guys really know how to sing. Next up is…

Chokkuramonkii: Member to review! I hope you liked it!


	5. He found out

Chapter 5-

Dc: I do not on anything at all like the song the plot and the characters.

Chokkuramonkii: There is some real action in this one.LOL!

"Zoey I need to talk to you RIGHT NOW!" Said Chase in a really bad mood.

"What do you want Chase I am sorta busy."

"I don't care get over here."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Why in the world are you going out with Logan?"

"Why does anyone go out with anyone?" said Zoey.

"JUST TELL ME WHY YOU PICKED LOGAN TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" yelled Chase.

"Well…I like him. I think he is sweet, he is cute, He is just my type I guess. Why do you have a problem with me going out with him?"

"Well yes because ever since you stepped foot on PCA's ground I loved you and I have even asked you out. We became such good friends and you go out with Logan." Chase explained as he was starting to cry.

"I know you asked me out and I said no but I don't think we would be a good couple I don't want to break your heart and our friendship."

"I guess you're right. Well I got to go do karaoke." Said Chase.

Dean Rivers: Here is Chase, Michael, and for the third time Logan.

Logan-Her voice is echoed in my mind.

Michael-I count the days till she is mine

Can't tell my friends 'cos they will laugh

Chase-I love a member of the staff

I fight my way to front of class

To get the best view of her a

Michael-I drop a pencil on the floor

She bends down and shows me more...

All-That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

You can call me crazy

I know that she craves me

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

Girlfriends I've had plenty

None like Miss Mackenzie

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for

Chase-So she may be thirty-three

But that doesn't bother me

Her boyfriends working out of town

I find a reason to go round

Logan-I climb a tree outside her home

To make sure she is all alone

I see her in her underwear

I can't help but stop and stare

All-That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

You can call me crazy

I know that she craves me

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

Girlfriends I've had plenty

None like Miss Mackenzie

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for

Michael-Everyone that you teach all day knows you're looking at me in a different way

I guess that's why my marks are getting so high

I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind

Chase-I could see that you want it more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for

I'm what you go to school for

Logan-She's packed her bag it's in the trunk

Looks like she's picked herself a hunk

Michael-We drive past school to say good bye.

My friends they can't believe their eyes...

All-That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

You can call me crazy

I know that she craves me

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

Girlfriends I've had plenty

None like Miss Mackenzie

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for…

Everyone one was silent and then the next minute they were all cheering.

Dean Rivers- Wow that was amazing. Let's see next up is…

Chokkuramonkii- I hope you like it tell me in your review if you liked and and all that junk. BYE!


End file.
